


Witch Undaunted

by Commander_Shepard



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Corruption, Cunnilingus, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Fingering, Witches, dick in later chap, did i mention this is an au, wow some of these tags are just stupendous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Shepard/pseuds/Commander_Shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis has dues to pay, perhaps at the expense of her gentle demon mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Undaunted

 

 

Lapis hardly had time to finish her morning brew before Jasper manifested in her home via summoning circle. Her cloud demon lover stepped from a waft of smoke that rose dark from a ring on the floor. She stretched languidly before advancing towards Lapis with haste, her long legs ruining the distance between them in mere moments.

She set her mug aside just in time as Jasper came over her with a growl. "Goodmorning, love." Jasper murmured kindly against her gold-dusted cheek before kissing it. Lapis felt her face flush, chills rose on her dark azure flesh. Her in-heat mate was frightfully aggressive compared to her usual docile self, Jasper was nothing but tender and loving by all means on all occasions. Her deep brogue always calm and soothing to her- only now, it was dark and promising.

The past few days had been rampant with their heated, fervent intercourse. Jasper would seek her out in the early morning for a quick fucking, and even in the midst of the night. She'd lick and suck Lapis' slender fingers past her lips before grinding her cunt against her slick palm, aching for penetration. One digit inside and Jasper's claws would be curling into Lapis for anchorage as she came wetly in her hand with a broken moan.

Even now, Jasper pressed Lapis back against the dining hall table. She cleared the top of its dishes and spread her mate brazenly before her like a feast. Honey and tea spilled on the chilled cobble-stone floor. The bottoms of Lapis' feet were whisked from the floor as Jasper covered her.

Lapis gasped, finding Jasper to be surprisingly... _pushy_ today. Her pearlescent claws dipped to the robe draped around Lapis, the only thing keeping her warm azure flesh from exposure to Jasper's touch.

" _Darling...my silks."_  She warned on a hitched sigh. The sides of her robe fell away, her scantily clad breasts were immediately smothered by Jasper's greedy paws.

Jasper purred to hear Lapis' voice, and worked her gently now. She nuzzled her rugged white horns ever so tenderly against Lapis' neck, her chest thrummed on a low growl when Lapis took them in hand to steer. She followed their swirled pattern with dainty fingertips, making Jasper shudder.

Her demon was commanding- those rapacious, seeking hands ghosted their way up and up Lapis' splayed legs. Jasper wedged between her thighs before dipping her attentive touch low down the seam of her sheer panties. Lapis hissed at the first stroke, tension bloomed in her abdomen.

One claw tipped finger teased the column of her throat. Jasper purred against Lapis' chest as she nuzzled her head there adoringly, her ice-blue eyes focused solely on her little mate. "My witchling..." She cooed, "You've needed me as much as I've needed you."

" _Jasper-"_ She mewled, her voice shaken as Jasper mashed her thumb against her swollen clitoris. Lapis gave a hoarse laugh, her arms wound around her lover's strong neck- already, she was melting for her touch.

While Jasper hooked her fingers in the slim band of her undergarments, a soft bell tolled dimly in the background. Lapis could barely register a sound beyond Jasper's smooth voice, her words demanding Lapis' attention above all else.

" _Someone's here."_  Jasper confided with obvious displeasure. A whine was almost pulled from her massive chest, and Lapis chuckled lightly beneath her solid form before wiggling playfully from beneath her.

She closed her robe and tied it tight, earning a fitful huff from Jasper, still propped on her forearms, gaze on the table before she glowered at Lapis.

"Oh, are you going to pout, then?" She teased with a smile. Jasper was helpless against an oncoming grin, she swatted a masterful paw against Lapis' plump arse and palmed it with an approving smirk, her white fangs peeked past her full lips. The witch lofted in surprise, the bottoms of feet taking longer than usual to re-touch the ground.

"Not  _pouting."_  Jasper retorted with a cross of her burly arms- not before giving Lapis a wee tug back- every muscle tight beneath her bronze flesh. "I'm  _mourning_." Jasper asserted with a mockingly woeful voice.

Lapis twirled her robe's sash with an alluringly peckish smile, she was content to stand and stare at- and maybe lick- her gorgeous, body-by-the-gods demon lover, but there were customers at her front and she needed to tend to them.

"Then pick up those broken dishes while you're  _mourning._ " Lapis instructed, pointing a blue finger at the puddles of now cold tea and broken dishes on the floor. "Use a wet towel, don't just smear it around, dear." Can't have sticky floors.

The bottoms of her feet grew chilled as she ambled down the spiral staircase leading to the main room.

"You hurry back, Lapis." Jasper advised, borderline warning with her desire heavy voice.

The bell that tolled before was now ringing frantic, over and over it sounded, until Lapis could unlock the great wooden door that kept this enchanted cottage sealed tight, and protected. She stood on the tips of her toes to reach the high placed locks, the door creaked when the last bolt was finally released.

Lapis looked to her the second floor, she could see Jasper was crouched on the floor, her ram horns peeked just above the balcony railing. Lapis heard shattered dishes being collected in hand and half-hearted annoyed mumbling. Something along the lines of " _When I get my hands on that witch."_

There was hurried murmuring from the other side of the door, though it ceased entirely when she swung it wide to allow her guests entrance.

A lump welled in her throat and she swallowed it back thickly as she gazed at just who her customers were this morning.

Garnet, in all her wolfish glory stood akimbo, eyes forward, stance wide as her fae mate, Pearl, clung dutifully to her arm. Eyes masked behind her dark frames, her notched ears twitched and her expression, as always, was unreadable.

" _Garnet."_  Lapis welcomed with forced pleasantry as she ushered for them to come inside. "And you've brought Pearl with you this time!" She bit out, shutting the great door behind them.

Jasper must have made her way to the kitchen, for Lapis couldn't spot her up on the balcony. Unnerving, but perhaps for the best.

Garnet took seating, without offer, on the plush loveseat Lapis liked for  _herself._  "Lapis." Garnet greeted curtly before gathering her Pearl greedily and setting her on her lap. Her elven mate leant into her hold brazenly, looking as if she belonged perched on the werewolf's knees.

Lapis flitted to the long bench in her sitting room, just across from the duo. She watched them carefully, keeping her eyes on them shortly, so not to arouse any suspicion. She talked low to them, rather Jasper not hear the bulk of their conversation. Lapis knew exactly what Garnet was here for.

To collect on her debts.

The pair could hardly keep their hands off one another. Even now, Garnet stroked her thumb patiently along Pearl's thigh. The fae lounged nigh lazily in her lap, her pale gaze always returning to look at her mate adoringly. Their affection nearly pulled a sigh from Lapis' chest. They looked...so  _happy_.

Garnet's voice pulled her from her foolish musings. "Lapis..." She began, her thumb no longer stroking her mate. "Pearl and I want bairns."

Lapis squinted. Okay?

"Then...why don't you. Make some? Can't you lykans shift those..." She pointed her finger at Garnet's crotch. "Shaft things?"

Had Pearl blushed at that?

Garnet's jaw ticked, but otherwise her stark expression remained neutral. Her gold studded ears flared back when Pearl reached to touch one gently. "Yes. That's not the problem, the  _problem_  is..." She trailed, her usual sure footing seeming lost on whatever it was she had to say.

"Tell me what it is, then." Lapis cajoled, in all the centuries she'd known Garnet, she'd never seen her like this. This wasn't impatience, it felt like desperation.

Pearl shifted nervously in Garnet's hands. "My size, Lapis." The fae began, "I can't carry a  _litter_ , I'm hardly convinced I can hold just one of our pups till fruition." Her voice was a might shaky near the end, her cloudy blue eyes cast down.

Realization hit Lapis like a wave.  _Of course!_  She pressed her fingers to her chin in thought with a hum, and she pondered over the implications. If she was remembering correctly, lykans hardly ever found mates outside their own kind, it wasn't unheard of for it- just rare. Things like this had to have happened before with other couples. Pearl and Garnet weren't alone in this, surely.

It...almost sounded as if Garnet and Pearl have attempted this before- with tragic results.

"I want to know, what exactly are you trying to ask me Garnet?" Lapis inquired, not so much a question as a confirmation of boundaries.

Garnet's lips pursed, she clutched Pearl closer for comfort. "I'm asking if...you could cure my lycanthropy."

Lapis gave a horrific gasp, but Pearl jumped to recover. "Only-  _only_ \- momentarily." The fae interjected, her voice sharp, but rattled. "Just long enough to get me with child, one week,  _two_ at the most." She insisted, holding up slender fingers as punctuation.

"I'm asking for three days in the least. You must have something Lapis." Garnet tilted closer to Lapis now, clinging to her every word so earnestly. These two did not live close to here, Lapis knew that. Garnet hailed from a tight-knit clan of lykae, one that was secluded, protected- nestled away in an unmapped terrain. A hidden valley wedged between mountains far, far from here.

"Yes, you  _must._ " Pearl enjoined, hinting about the dues that Lapis still needed to repay.

Lapis fiddled with the sash around her waist, suddenly feeling a bit under-dressed beneath their scrutinizing gaze. "Curing lycanthropy is...well, just taking it away it hard, enough. It requires some  _heavy,_  dark magicks," Lapis looked to both of them now, her face serious. "And I'm not saying I can't do that for you."

Pearl smiled optimistic up at Garnet, who had nothing on her face beyond pensive restraint, her bottom lip pinched between her teeth before she asked expectantly, "So you'll do this for us?"

Well...Lapis was quite positive she could rid Garnet of her lycanthropy altogether. She'd done it once for payment, but it'd been an eager human's boy- ready to rid himself of the terror he considered immortality to be, and when Lapis had mention the carnal nature that the aspect of lycanthropy brought out in its host- he'd paled. His decision made in that moment.

So, for this spell to be  _temporary_ now was an entirely different matter. Magick like this required masterful precision, and if Lapis were being honest, she possessed about advanced- _intermediate_  precision. She's formidable and made good bank by selling hexes to all sorts of denizens, but  _this_...

Lapis sighed, and rubbed the gold spotted bridge of her nose. "It's not as simple as that. I can take it away from her, permanently, but I can't give it back to her." She shook her head in thought, her lips pursed thin as she relayed the unpleasant news to them. She couldn't just  _hold_  on to something that wasn't corporeal, to Garnet, her lycanthropy was air. Being herself was as easy as breathing, just as it should be.

Pearl frowned, her hand flitted to her mouth and it appeared she choked back a sob. Garnet's hands swallowed up her little frame and pulled her in seamlessly close. "Pearl..." The lycan murmured softly into her hair.

Lapis didn't know what to say, she didn't have the solution they sought, as much as she'd genuinely like to help them. "I'm sorry. I-" Wait. Wait- maybe if she just had...just had something to  _hold_  that powerful lycan essence, nothing like a jar or a tablet. No, no she'd need… " _A catalyst."_

The fae's knife tipped ears twitched at Lapis' outburst. "A what?"

Lapis stood at once. "If I could contain the attribute of your lycanthrophy, for just long enough, I could siphon it right back inside of you at a later time!" Well, the ritual was more painful than she was letting on, but she supposed a warning on the consequences might be a bit redundant at this point.

Pearl nearly jolted from Garnet's arm. "Yes! That sounds perfect, we just need a little time is all-"

"But I can't put that essence into something inorganic." The catalyst had to be  _somebody_. "It would need a host."

_A powerful host._

Lapis possessed sorcery skills beyond belief, but her physical attributes were lacking in some departments. She wasn't too keen on any witch-to-lycan ratios, but she thought it safe to assume that her small form would be lacking for this ritual.

"Could I be the host?" Pearl asked curiously, one hand falling to her own chest. Garnet and Lapis laughed at the same time, though for different reasons. Garnet's laugh was a borderline howl as she coddled her small mate.

"Absolutely not." Garnet relayed. She set her chin atop Pearl's head as she spoke. 'I'd never subject you to that sort of danger."

Lapis did not know when, but her soft spoken cloud demon had made her way down the stairs and was striding across the foyer to join by her side. Just how much of this conversation had Jasper heard?

Lapis hurried their discussion along. "No-no, something like that wouldn't have worked anyway."

Jasper closed the distance between them before politely introducing her massive self with a kind bow, her white horns caught the dim morning sunlight.

"Garnet, Pearl," Lapis pointed, "This is Jasper, she is my..."

"I'm Lapis' mate." Jasper finished boldly. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

Pearl crossed her legs and Garnet pawed her thigh habitually. "Your demon has manners." The elf laughed like song, one pale hand over her pink smile.

Garnet chuckled. "If it weren't for those ram horns on your head, I wouldn't take you for a demon. Such a calm demeanor."

Was that their version of a compliment? Lapis cocked a brow at either of them and expected her demon to lash out at that in recompense. Though, Jasper, as demure as always, simply smiled for them and took it as praise.

Lapis released a breath she hadn't known was pent. "Anyways, Garnet, I'm sorry that I couldn't be of any help. I know you two came a long ways-"

"You can't be giving up that easy." Garnet's teeth bared in the slightest display of ire as she gritted out. "Please, we  _need_  this." One clawed hand pawed at Pearl's stomach absently- tugged her sash fitfully.

Lapis wanted to help, heavens, she  _did._

Jasper pulled Lapis from her thoughts and onto the bench with her. One strong arm propped behind Lapis' back and she flashed her a quick, adoring grin. Then her mate cast a haunting glare at their present company.

"You won't be interrupting her like that again." Jasper instructed unhurriedly. The hand that had been propped behind her now cradled her side. Her claws careful on her thin silk as she pet. "But, I would like to hear what exactly you need a catalyst for. A  _living_ one."

Lapis swallowed. So Jasper had heard that much atleast. She knew her mate was wary of magick, and overcoming her stigma of it had been a long and tiresome feat. Jasper refused to be in the house when sorcery was at work, even simple alchemy gave her the spooks.

Once, Lapis had laundry in her mother's old caldron she'd drug up from her dusty attic- Jasper had took one look at the bubbling contents and scurried right through the summoning circle in Lapis' bedroom. Didn't come back the whole day.

It'd been like damn baby steps, but Jasper had come so  _far_ with her. She wasn't the same person Lapis met, and she was glad for it. Jasper had changed for Lapis in ways that she knew had been demanding. Demons simply had a natural repulsion for magick and sorcery, gods, it didn't hurt Jasper a bit- it merely  _disgusted_  her.

That blind rancor had resulted in Jasper saying cruel things to her, things that'd taken the both of them up till now to forgive. Lapis had treated her like little more than a dog in those days, herself. She regretted it. Every night, when she had the chance to lay with her tender demon and recalled the vilification she subjected Jasper to- it pained her. Her heart ached, and she regretted the time they wasted- spent hating each other for what they were, when they could have been adoring one another.

Like right now.

Pearl spoke for them both, her composure more well serene than Garent's at the moment. "Please, I grow tired of explaining this. I- we need somethi- _someone_ " She stammered, her face growing a hint blue in her frustration.

Lapis took the lead thankfully, and she explained their situation to Jasper, a bit hopeful. Jasper had a few resources of her own. For all her distaste of magicks in her youth, she'd acquired more than a few sorcery gifted friends over her years.

Namely Rose came to mind, but would even she know how to do this? Her caste of magick was healing and recovery, nothing like this sort of witchcraft.

Jasper cleared her throat before she said, "Why exactly do you need a living catalyst for, then? Just put her lycanthropy...essence mess into a vessel. What about an animal?"

Lapis shook her head, stifling a laugh at the thought of a feral were-rabbit. "No, it'd have to be a person." There was no calling an animal back to lucidity. "Someone powerful enough to withstand such a change." Lycanthropy would invade its hosts thoughts indefinitely, saturate every desire in carnality. Their kind hungered for worldly satisfactions, wants of the flesh. Lapis heard from her fellow coven that lykae lovers were rough and demanding in all aspects.

Pearl seemed to be keeping up with her mate exceptionally well.

Lapis could see Pearl and Garnet's gazes riveted on Jasper. They both looked between the pair pensively, Pearl obviously had something to say, it was on the verge of being said.

_Oh no._

"Then...what about her?" Pearl whispered, her finger pointing hesitantly towards Jasper. Lapis felt her heart fall to her knees, her azure face paled. "She's strong, I know it. I'm sure a hardy demon like her can withstand, ateast for a few days." Pearl pleaded. "I'm begging you, please, pleas-"

" _Pearl._ " Garnet murmured to her. "Pearl...we'd never ask that of you." She relayed to Lapis sincerely. "But we're both desperate. I'd never expect you to go through with this, but if you would even consider such a thing for us..." Garnet held her mate tight, her ears flickering down.

"We'd be in your debt." Pearl breathed.

Garnet groaned, "Gods, we already are, Lapis. If it were not for you, I wouldn't have lived to meet my Pearl." She confessed adoringly, her visor catching light as she looked down to her mate.

So, did that mean Lapis was indebted to her no longer? A weight was lifted from her shoulders- these guests weren't expecting anything from her, they were just desperate for her help. Help that Lapis wasn't positive she could even give.

"I'm sorry, but that is something I would  _never_  consider." Her hand flitted to Jasper's curled around her side, she pet it and leant against her for strength.

Jasper pet her back and her chest rumbled as she spoke. "I will consider, though." She interjected Lapis' lamenting. "If it's temporary, then I don't see why I couldn't help."

Lapis' mouth fell agape and she pulled away from her mate. "What-? J-Jasper, you shouldn't be thinking this, you hardly even know them and you'd do this for them?" Tender demon. So foolishly kind. Jasper would most assuredly survive it, but it could change her. For the worst. Perhaps permanently.

Garnet tried uselessly to hide a budding smile on her face, Pearl was abandon in her new hope and she was grinning brightly in Garnet's lap.

"We could pay you." The lykae added.

Pearl gave a laugh. " _Handsomely."_

Lapis had no words as she looked between them. Jasper used to fear sorcery to the core, and now she was willing to be the blunt catalyst for a most unstable kind? It was heart warming, and it softened her impossibly further for her brutish lover.

"This would make you happy, yes?" Jasper asked to her alone, her warm eyes locking with Lapis' own. "I will do this for you, Lapis. For us." She looked around to her home and its heavily worn rafters. "You could start searching for a better, safer, home."

"You can buy a dozen homes with the royalty we'll provide." Pearl insisted proudly, with a hand over her chest haughtily.

Oh? Lapis liked that sort of gratitude. She wanted to do this and if Jasper was making it her mission to see it through...then so be it.

* * *

 

 

Jasper looked wicked settled amongst the candle flames. She sat cross-legged, lounging in the ring of fire. Her cloudy hair pooled on the floor beside her outstretched palms. Her white horns were colored orange by the firelight.

Lapis suggested she pin back her hair, but Jasper had insisted that fire did little to hurt her. Though, it was this polished oak flooring Lapis had been concerned about at that time.

"Is this a carnal sort of enchantment?" Jasper asked from her seating, shadows flickered wildly across her bronze flesh like dance. Her stark blue eyes rapt on Lapis as she shrugged from her robe. "Must we have sex for this magick to work?" She wondered with a cocked brow, doing her very  _best_  to sound indifferent.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, dear?" Lapis teased as she tread on light toes around the circle of candles. "But no, nothing like that." She finalized, earning a pout from her demon lover, her high cheeks flushed when Pearl gave a light laugh.

One clawed hand reached from the flame to touch Lapis' cheek, and the display drew a gasp from her throat. "Then hurry along with this spell so I can  _have_ you." Jasper spoke softly, low for only Lapis to hear.

Lapis nudged her away tenderly, her fingers already busy flipping through a thick spell tome, she was searching for one enchantment in particular. She'd come across it before and had even given it a thought for herself. The incantation entailed the siphoning of one's essence to displace in another.

Such a thing would be useful in the case of doing  _in_  an enemy. Lapis had slain more than a few sorceri in her time, and their sole abilities were lost, squandered, in their death. Fated to be reincarnated into some other magick user one day. Why should those powers be birthed into some bratty bairn when Lapis could pilfer them for her own devious uses.

More enchanting guises under her belt, and Lapis would be in high demand from all quarters of this great land. She looked to her palm, the seams of them pitch-black with dark sorcery.

Immortality was meant to be given in rare circumstance, to be shared with a mortal mate so that the two may truly spend an eternity together. It was sacrilege to take it back, and Garnet was not born a Lykae, Lapis would know. She's the one who infected Garnet with it in the first place all those centuries ago- only to save her friend's life, but when Garnet had awoke that first night with the soul of a feral beast stirring within her- she'd roared and clawed at her own chest to get it  _out._ When she couldn't pull the very life from her own body, she'd delivered Lapis a blood curdling stare. Promising hatred without a word for what she'd done to her.

Would the wolf's essence even release its hold on her? Garnet seemed more content now than when she'd been a human. She held her mate like a treasure and looked at Pearl lovingly enough to make Lapis blush.

Garnet stepped behind her, her arms crossed as she looked tentatively to the circle of candles around Jasper. She pointed a finger and murmured to Lapis. "I need to be in there with her? Cause we're going to need a bigger circle."

Pearl snickered at that and Lapis simply shook her head. She motioned for Garnet to take seating  _across_  from Jasper. "Now I want you to just, close your eyes, Garnet." Lapis droned as she flipped through more pages in her tome. She gave a soft gasp upon finding just the spell.

She thumped her own head playfully. "Shite, these need to be in a  _triangle,_ not a circle." She cursed lightly, and rearranged all the candles just as the page depicted. Everyone was quiet, maybe to give her some much needed concentration, or perhaps they all simply didn't know what to say.

Jasper, though, she was smiling at her now from her place on the floor, her demonic horns glowed softer in the light, her grin letting her fangs peek past her lips just a hint. Her ice blue eyes hooded as she gave Lapis a frighteningly slow once over. Lapis had almost forgotten her poor mate was in her heat cycle, she cast her a pitiful smirk before turning her attention back to the spell.

Lapis read quietly for a moment. The incantation was short and transparent enough, in an ancient human's language that she knew a trite about. She memorized the minute speech, and she focused harder on the actions the two victi- subjects would have to perform. Lapis snorted in her hand at the spell's simplicity. She just needed to rattle off a few words in this language- and have them hold  _hands._

This was children's magick.

There were brownie making spells more complex than this! She snapped her fingers and golden sparks rained from them. She closed the book- lines already memorized in her sharp brain. Pearl was grinning, her lithe form nearly vibrating with her excitement. Lapis' own heart was pounding like a drum.

Magick could carry heavy consequence if the user was not proficient enough for certain sorcery- backfire was imminent. The spell could go perfectly as planned, and only years later would the repercussion arise.

Thankfully, this time, that didn't seem to be the case, and she was confident in this spell's success.

She motioned for Pearl to perhaps take a few steps back in advance. Lapis looked from her mate to Garnet before nodding to them. "Both of you ready?" She asked slowly, just as a final precaution. Jasper took a deep breath, she held it to calm her nerves. Garnet did the same for her own comfort.

Pearl paced to and fro, more anxious now that things were truly commencing.

Lapis took a shaky breath for herself, and repeated the words of the spell over and over in her head. She must get it right. Magick like this left very little room for mistake.

Magick crackled in her palm and Garnet's ears twitched in response- Jasper never moved. Her eyes gently shut in her absent focus. Lapis chose this moment of stillness to begin, and she murmured the incantation aloud, softly.

" _Disuo._ _Exolvo."_

The air in the room ran stale- no circulation as the temperature grew colder. Garnet held still as Lapis spoke, Jasper was only watching her now. Attentively. Expectantly.

Lapis' heart began to pound, the golden flecks of spiritual residue on her flesh began to shimmer. Her azure hair sparked with power and she felt it latch onto her subjects. Precision marked.

" _Inritum._ _Facio."_

A sharp ringing sounded in her ears and her vision bled white. She could hear the muted sounds of Jasper's concern as power overcame her. Lapis' feet left the ground and words she had not recited spilled involuntarily from her mouth.

Above the roar of blood in her body, she managed to bite out an instruction- for Jasper to reach from the flames and take Garnet's hands in her own.

More incoherent words fell from her and she couldn't stop it, the onslaught of magicks that were coursing through her fiercely now. Her body was throbbing, popping with magick- she could taste sorcery on her tongue.

Jasper and Garnet made the connection, and Lapis' could  _feel-_  not see – the essence of the wolf living and writhing inside of the lykae. She snagged it like prey and began to pry it from Garnet with vigor, but It held fast, its fangs buried deep in her.

Lapis would not give, she pulled it harder, and oh so reluctantly Garnet's lycanthropy cleaved to her and she yanked it all at once- a whirling black mass that held no explainable form. The image of the wolf flashed over Garnet's face and Lapis nearly faltered at the haunting display. Garnet's form seized and she belted out the meekest whine of pain, almost unheard in Lapis' focus.

She prayed Jasper was ready, that her powerful mate would withstand this as she does all else, and she crammed the bizarre aspect deep into Jasper's chest, the flames never licking her own skin. The force of her blow so hard, the essence sank deep inside her with one shove.

Where she expected Jasper to howl, instead she remained stoic- as the lycanthropy became her, filling her form with its essence. Lapis' vision began to return to her, the white faded way to the soft orange light of the room, and the first thing she could perceive was her bowed mate.

Jasper sat still, soundless in the circle of flames. Her sharp eyes were wide, stark and fixated on Lapis. The witch shuddered to realize that her demon's gaze had changed. Her once glacier blue irises were now colored a rich golden hue. They burned brighter than the candles lit around her.

The transaction was complete, and the exchange had been flawless. Garnet was catching her breath, sweat rolled down her face and Pearl was looking on to the events with a horrid scrutiny, her pale hands were clasped over her mouth and she ran to Garnet helplessly, dropping to her knees to cradle her mate's weary head.

Lapis looked back to Jasper fitfully, worrisome over the change in her. She ready to comment on it- but her eyes glew normal now. Clear blue as always, inviting and open, beseeching Lapis' trust.

"Garnet...oh my gods, are you-" Pearl stammered, her breathing hitched when she wrapped her spindly arms round Garnet's neck. "Darling, what was that? Are-are you alright?"

Her mate nodded tiredly against her chest. "Of course, just...winded. I-" She took off her visor, three eyes squinted as she buffed the bridge of her nose. "I almost didn't feel a thing, honestly." She looked to Lapis, tentatively happy.

Pearl scoffed, giving a shaky laugh she retorted. "Hardly felt a thing? Garnet, you were screaming to the rafters. I-I-I've never heard you yell like that before. I almost begged Lapis tostop. It sounded to  _me_  like you were in agony."

Lapis' feet touched the ground once more, and Jasper rose from the flames to reach her. She looked bewildered between Garnet and Lapis.

"Did I make such sound?" She asked curiously, mostly to Lapis- to whom shrugged. She couldn't hear a thing above the roar of power in her ears.

Pearl nodded frantic, one hand dabbed sweat from Garnet's brow. "The both of you were hollering mercy, Lapis was muttering words too low for me to hear through your noise." She shook her head, and brushed away the things she must have witnessed.

"Do either of you feel pain?" Lapis wondered as she laid a hand to Jasper's chest. She nursed her fingers over the spot she'd forced the essence. Not a scratch or a hint of discoloration on her bronzed skin.  _Thank heavens._

Jasper shook her head, that mass of white hair tumbled over her broad shoulders. "I feel just fine, love." She took Lapis' hands in one of her own and gave her a soothing smile. "In fact, I feel... _better_  than before." She breathed, looking down at herself as she laughed. "Gods, I feel fresh in my immortality again!"

Garnet chuckled behind her as Pearl assisted her to rise up on shaky legs. "Well I'm glad to hear that, because it feels like I got the snot beat out of me." She rolled her shoulders, able to stand on her own- a smile bloomed on her face. A tired one, but genuine.

Pearl found it infectious, and she was grinning now- tepidly- as she looked from her mate to Lapis, then to Jasper. "Garnet may not be much for words, but I'm sure I speak for the both of us when I say that for what you've done tonight...we will be eternally grateful."

Jasper slipped one clever paw down to Lapis' backside and cupped it absently while they talked. She nudged Jasper sheepishly, bashful to have her greedy hands already on her.

"You two just go back home now, make the best of your allotted time."  _Fuck as often as you can. "_ And then you come back and see me. Our gracious demon host here," Lapis patted Jasper's chest with a smirk. "She'll hold that lycanthrophy of yours till it's time for it to return."

Jasper's chest vibrated beneath her palm, almost a purr from such simple touch.

Garnet and Pearl both nodded attentively as Lapis instructed them further. "I'm giving you two a week, and then I want this done and over with." She was pensive enough as is about having a wolf's spirit inside her docile mate.

Something about the mischievous smile on Pearl's face suggested that the pair wouldn't be needing that long to consummate. Lapis rolled her eyes, and all but shooed the giddy couple out the door.

Garnet swooped Lapis in to a strong hug, squeezed her for all she was worth while she was murmuring hurried thank yous.

"Just be careful, Garnet. You're no longer immortal- if you get hurt...you gotta heal like humans do." She shivered at the though. Immortal denizens like herself could shake off injury that would mean death for a mortal. "Stay indoors."

"Oh trust me- we will be." Garnet promised, grinning wolfishly still down at her elven mate.

Now it was Jasper who gave a hearty laugh at that one as Lapis led Garnet and Pearl to the front door. It was already long past sunset, and the two grazing stallions bound to a tree outside indicated they'd ridden here. Such a terribly long ways on horseback, but neither seemed even minutely phased by the journey ahead of them.

The entwined duo made their way outside and Lapis bid them warm goodbyes- with Jasper dauntingly close behind her. So near, her chest brushed against Lapis' back with every breath that she took. She reached for Lapis, clawed hands resting lightly on her hips before she pulled her from the entrance way.

She hardly had time to wave her farewells before Jasper forced the door shut impatiently.

The witch glanced back at her lover, eyelashes fluttering with faux innocence, as she knew what Jasper wanted. She didn't want to give Jasper the satisfaction of simply _handing_  it over- giving in to her every whim. Her demon had been terribly possessive with her in these pasts days, and it's time she paid recompense for her greed.

Jasper pressed closer to her, till Lapis was forced against the door- her arms splayed up. Jasper gathered both of Lapis' small wrists in one hand and restrained them above her head.

"Are you still in mourning, Jasper?" Lapis purred from across her shoulder.

Jasper had Lapis pinned tight beneath her, her soft face was canted to the side as her arms were bound in place by her lover. She gave a soft gasp, her nipples puckering in her sheer garments, her breasts stimulated without Jasper's heated touch.

Her demon growled low, and that powerful chest vibrated against her back. " _I'm past that, love."_  She attested, like confession.

Jasper dipped her head to kiss Lapis' neck. She bit teasingly against the tender flesh there, and licked her nape adoringly, fangs ghosting across her collar.

"Your teeth, darling..." Lapis moaned, all the while she tilted her head to the side, displaying more for her mate.

"You know they're sharp, and you still show me your pretty neck?" Jasper hummed against her flesh before she grazed her teeth lower. She peeled away Lapis' robe with deft claws and let the fabric pool at her feet.

As Lapis stood nearly nude, squashed beneath her brute of a lover- she'd begun to think that this was  _hardly_  punishment for Jasper's aggression.

Jasper snaked a deft hand between Lapis and the door she was wedged against. She was delicate with her claws as she reached to massage betwixt her thighs. Lapis bit her lip dutifully, resolved to stay absolutely silent.

Where she usually purred, and melted into Jasper's touch- she was repressed, with toes curling to bite back the noise Jasper oh so wanted to hear from her.

"Why do you stay silent, Lapis?" Jasper questioned darkly, her scorching palm left the aching between her legs and now drifted up and up her taut abdomen. Chills broke across Lapis' flesh, and her skin flashed gold with the thrill of it all.

Jasper respired against her, catching her erratic breathing as she scanted one claw along the tight points of her breasts. Lapis hissed, her body convulsed from the sharp stimulation, her movements only served to seat her deeper in the crook of Jasper's lap.

The demon shuddered behind her, her massive body pressed harder to her- her strong hips undulated for friction. Jasper rolled her fingers across Lapis' nipples, she pinched them attentively, giving each a firm - _harsh_ \- tug. Lapis came to her toes, just barely containing a pitiful cry, but Jasper was merciless.

Jasper plucked her tender nipples one last time before she dipped her talons once again to Lapis' thighs. She shivered, and Jasper pet away the chills. One firm hand cupped her sex sternly, the heel of her palm worked in tireless circles to massage her clitoris, till Lapis was panting for more contact.

She was rocking on her feet, what little she could with Jasper trapping her to the door. Lapis' eyes fanned shut as Jasper eagerly attended to her. Her fingers danced across the sheer fabric of her black panties, her claws making little work of them. She shredded the attire and let the tattered pieces fall to the floor, earning a scowl from Lapis.

"You're cruel."

Jasper bit out a fierce growl before she thrust against her little mate- one finger teased at her slick entrance. "I haven't begun to act  _cruel,_ witchling." Her voice near promising as she dipped her fore-finger just inside, giving Lapis the gentlest of stirs. Not to be kind, but to be  _wicked_.

Lapis wriggled her hips lower in an attempt to wedge that thick finger just a  _bit_  deeper, but Jasper gave her bound wrists a callous jerk. Jasper yanked her up till the pads of her feet left the floor and the only thing holding her aloft was Jasper's crushing weight.

Gods, was she trembling? Lapis opened her eyes to peer back at her ruthless mate and Jasper only smothered her further for it.

Jasper was toying with her now, sadistic beast. Lapis was burning for deeper penetration and it seemed her teasing mate was content to deny her that. She was squirming uselessly against her hold, fidgeting for Jasper to let up, or give  _in._

"Stop struggling, Lapis." Jasper commanded in her ear, breath hot before her tongue darted out to lick from there to her smooth jaw. "Make noise for me, sweet. Then, I'll give you more." She promised.

Lapis went to retort with words, but her reply was cut short when Jasper mashed her palm against Lapis' sex. She forced down that moan until tears welled in her eyes. Her face was molten and she could taste magick on her own tongue, could smell it popping off of her skin.

Jasper licked the gold freckles smattered across her azure flesh, she touched them individually, admiring them for their pretty worth before moving to the next. Lapis was shaking in her demon's arms, who still pet her leisurely slow between her legs.

Jasper withdrew the pad of her finger, all penetration lost. Now, she worked Lapis' throbbing clitoris in quick circles. She brushed her hood back roughly for more shocking access and gave no warning when she chose to plunge two digits knuckle deep inside of her.

Lapis had little defense against the onslaught of stimulation and her knees fell open wide for Jasper as she fucked her quickly with her battle-hardened hands. " _Ahh! J-Jasper!"_

Jasper snarled against her nape, her sharp tongue darting out for a lick.  _"That's it, Lapis."_ She growled, working her fingers into her mate's eager heat. She was scenting her audibly, and a shaky groan pulled from her chest when Lapis spasmed around her fingers.

"L-let go of my wrists, Jasper-l want to-  _ohh-!"_  Her eyes flashed and she caught Jasper's scorching gaze rapt on her, as if her demon watched her, and only her.

Lapis squirmed underneath Jasper, but her fitfulness only rewarded her with a third callous finger- sunk mercilessly inside. She squealed and Jasper laughed duskily over her, but despite her crudeness, she softened her touch. Jasper stroked Lapis' velvet walls gently, minding her claws when she curled to arouse that subtly rigid sweet spot.

Lapis' eyes nearly crossed, her mouth fell open on a groan- release coiled in her abdomen with a molten intensity.

" _You're close, Lapis."_  Jasper growled. " _I can feel it."_

Lapis was utterly pliable beneath her demon. Jasper rut behind her- against her, inside of her. Magick popped audibly from her skin in tiny golden sparks and Jasper licked it from her flesh. The hand that'd bound her wrists so tightly was now pawing greedily at her breasts.

Lapis trembled now, with hands still raised obediently above her head. Jasper curled her fingers just right and Lapis felt a blinding heat flush behind her eyes, leaving her body shuddering before she broke still as she came in a fervent rush in Jasper's hands.

" _Ohhh-! J-Jasper!"_  Lapis cried out nigh weakly as her hands fell back to clutch the demon's horns. She rolled her hips, rocking in abandon against Jasper's palm- her orgasm pooling wetness there. The tremors of her orgasm shook her little body till she could only mutter her mate's name.

Jasper pet her languidly, drawing out her release with her lazily deep touches. She spread Lapis, giving her a final, heady stroke before pulling from her with a groan.

Lapis hissed to lose the warmth of Jasper's touch, but her fussing was cut short when Jasper began to shift her. Lapis' knees were still weak from her orgasm, and now Jasper was setting her gently on the floor beneath her.

She gasped breathlessly to realize Jasper's carnal intentions.

Jasper glared down at her with unreadable focus, and Lapis trembled under that heated gaze, even more so when Jasper hooked her thumbs into the band of her trousers. Lapis could only watch on in the stupor of her after-glow as Jasper hurriedly pulled her clothing aside- eyes never leaving Lapis'.

More of that delectable bronzed skin was revealed and Lapis was helpless to kiss it. She brought her mouth to Jasper's strong thighs and adored them, her eyes honeyed as she peered up at her gorgeous mate, earning her a broken groan.

Jasper cradled Lapis' face in one hand, sweetly leading her mouth between her spread thighs.

"You want my mouth on you, Jasper?" Lapis murmured, her teasing useless seeing as she was a breath away from Jasper's dripping heat. Lapis reached a curious hand up to press ever so gently against Jasper's sex, and her proud, robust demon  _moaned_ , from such light stroking. Lapis hummed a laugh against her lover's quivering thighs.

Jasper growled, her fist curling to possess Lapis' hair and lead her. "I  _need_  it on me, love." She beseeched, her guttural voice thick in the haze of her arousal. Heat flooded her cheeks and the scent lingering on the wetness between her thighs grew  _maddening_.

Lapis brought her slick fingertips to her mouth and sucked them past her lips with a groan. Jasper had such an alluring heat, that tasted quite like its aroma. Strong and thick on her tongue. She lapped it away like honey, her appetite painfully whet.

Lapis splayed her mouth open vulgarly, her eyes never leaving Jasper's- earning a hoarse groan from her demon. One that threatened defeat as Jasper rolled her hips needfully- her paw forceful in Lapis' blue tresses to still her. No hesitation when she brought Lapis' eager tongue up to her heat.

Jasper's knees buckled and she worked Lapis slowly against herself. She clawed at her own shirt restlessly- tearing the threads to expose her breasts to grope. Lapis gasped when Jasper bore her magnificent chest and pulled at her pierced nipples. The golden adornments there glinted in the lamp light, giving soft  _clinks_  when Jasper's claws brushed across them.

Hand between her own thighs, Lapis toyed with her clit gently as she laved. Jasper thrust against her- in tune with each unhurried lick, constantly growling as each rock of her hips became more and more forceful.

Jasper snarled down at her, with unfamiliar eyes burning gold and possessive in Lapis' own. She reached up-overhead, the tawny muscles in her abdomen flexing while she stroked her ram horns. Lapis trembled between her demon's knees, Jasper's arousal running clean lines down her chin, between her breasts.

One fierce thrust from Jasper almost had Lapis coming on her fingers. She tossed her wild mane back on a  _roar_  as she fucked wildly against Lapis' drenched tongue. " _Fuck-!"_  She bit out, both hands flying to hold Lapis' head in place while she rode out her orgasm. " _Coming for you- Lapis."_

The witch gave a violent shudder as she came in tune with her mate, her groaning muffled as Jasper rolled wantonly against her tongue. The taste of Jasper's orgasm was overwhelming, impossible to deny her own release.

Jasper was growling above her, hips still rocking -if but listlessly. The final waves of her rapture seeming to ebb away, enough for her to regain some modicum of breathless self-control.

Lapis ran her fingers against her own wetness before Jasper offered her a shaky hand. Lapis took it humbly as she rose to a wobbly stand- her knees impossibly weak after two orgasms.

Usually Jasper liked to wring three or four from her a night, seems this eve she was exhausted from today's tiresome events. That spell had to take some energy out of her. Even for a robust cloud-demon like herself...but Jasper always surprised her. Lapis adored her resilience. Her capacity to survive. To endure.

Jasper pet away Lapis' messied hair with fussy hands, and even dabbed away slick that had gathered at the corners of her mouth. She all but gathered Lapis in her arms as she led her away from the door they'd just fucked against.

The anxious witch gave her lover a scowl as she nodded weakly to the unlocked door. Jasper gave a sigh, but of course she did as Lapis wanted and latched every bolt tight.

In the security of her tree-hollowed cottage, everything was right as rain. Her sovereign mate held her impossibly close, as if she were precious to her. Gods, she prayed she were.

Lapis pet her hand against Jasper's thrumming chest as she carried them up her spiraled staircase. She cooed tired praise into her pillowy breasts, her eyes having just the  _darnedest_ time staying open. Resting them seemed easier anyhow, and she fanned them shut- not before catching a glimpse of Jasper's recognizable ice-blue eyes.

Jasper rounded the corner to the nook of Lapis' bedroom. She dipped her head to enter before laughing. "Keep clinging to me like this and I'll want to spend the night."

Lapis purred warmly. "Would that be so bad?"

The summoning circle on the floor pulsed with anticipated use as Jasper looked to it- forlorn for her bigger bed and taller roof. Lapis had been in her demon's home but once, and Jasper had made it her ambition to keep Lapis from such a place ever again.

Jasper's realm was...different. Words of magick here did vastly different things  _over there_. She'd been so unstable in that plane, all the uncultured energy radiating from  _every single thing_ siphoned into her without break.

So odd to think a creature that'd initially held violent disdain for all sorcery had been raised in such a bespelling, magical place. Puzzling, but perhaps that's why Jasper had been adverse to magick in the first place. Engrossed in it her entire life, only to be given a mate that was flowing with it, too. And tonight, she'd taken it into her own body.

Lapis interrupted her demon's musing. "Stay tonight. I want to monitor you, make sure the lycanthropy isn't too...demanding." She reached up sleepily and tugged on her velveteen horns, till they were face to face with one another, their mouths touching when she spoke. "Darling, don't fly off so soon."

Jasper smiled against her instantly, a contented growl rumbled from her chest. Defeated by her little witchling. "I will stay." She agreed pleasantly, placing a kindly kiss on Lapis' crown before laying her serenely on her bedspread. "But you keep those legs pointed  _away_. "

Lapis giggled sluggishly- her face buried deep in a pillow. She could hear Jasper shuffling beside her, and she tilted her head to watch as her mate languidly undressed for bed- her strong back facing Lapis the whole time. "I'm a thrasher in my sleep! I'm sorry."

Jasper scoffed, kicking off her trousers. "You're out for blood. My mate is an aggressive little sleeper." She laughed, grunting as she pulled the sheets aside and slipped beneath them. Lapis scurried fast for Jasper's warmth under the covers, which were held aloft by a helpful hand as she wriggled in.

Lapis had little time to adjust before Jasper drug her in close and curled tight around her. It was bliss to be snared in her clutches, and Lapis could not stifle a brisk groan. They fit so perfectly against each another. One was soft where the other was unyielding.

She loved their love.

Jasper settled in like the change of seasons, the heat she brought was welcomed unabashed. "Tell me you love me before I drift off." Her demon sighed against the back of her nape.

Lapis' heart softened ever further for her gentle mate. She nuzzled back into her firm grasp, eyes shut fast as she began her decent into slumber. "Beyond and above everything else...I love you." She murmured on a fatigued breath.

Jasper chuckled starkly, her brogue still guttural and chopped as if in the throes when she spoke. "Poetic, witchling." Her claws curled carefully against Lapis' breast and her stomach as she cradled her near. Her heavy head rested on Lapis. "And I love you just the same."

**  
**  
  



End file.
